


you look prettier than all the sunsets

by NopeNotAgain (88_88)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Cute, Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88_88/pseuds/NopeNotAgain
Summary: cute and domestic muke cuddling





	you look prettier than all the sunsets

michael woke up with sunlight slightly blinding him, at 9:23 as the clock on the nightstand said. he loves waking up like this, limbs intertwined with the boy next to him. he already knew that luke looked absolutely gorgeous now, even if he hadn’t seen his face yet because michael <strike></strike><strike></strike>thought that he always did.

he looked down to the boy snuggled into his chest and smiled, smelling the apple shampoo luke always used. michael was a bit nervous for today. he was going to propose to luke, it being their third year anniversary it would be fitting to ask the big question. they had already talked a bit about marriage and moved in together seven months ago after luke shyly brought it up. 

luke was starting to wake up, trying to stretch out his limbs from being in the same position for so long. michael loosened his grip on him so he could slip out, but like started quietly whining in protest from the loss of contact so he ended up just hugging him closer.

”goodmorning beautiful” michael whispered in luke’s hair. “you looking forward to today?”

they were going on a date to the beach where they confessed their love for each other for the first time, and michael was quite proud of coming up with that idea.

”yeah. it’s going to be really cozy and cute” luke answered and looked up at the older boy. “and it’s going to be 100 percent better with you being there”. michael scooted down a bit so he could peck luke on the lips, but failed and ended up not moving at all so luke wiggled up to him instead and kissed him lightly. 

“i love you you know that right?” michael asked, his nerves making him wonder if it’s really a good idea to propose but deep down he knows he would never want anything else in his life forever but luke. he just hoped those feeling were returned. 

“of course i know, you tell me all the time. and i love you too”. luke looked up at michael, his blue eyes filled with admiration for the older boy. he would never want his life to be any different than it is, having michael as his boyfriend, having their own house and petunia with them. luke loved them both to pieces and would kill anyone who hurt them, even though he is completely against violence and would probably not kill a fly.

just lying here with michael was enough to give him strength to pull through anything, and then having him support luke in _any way possible_ gave him enough courage and strength to conquer the whole world, and if that wasn’t true love he didn’t know what was. 

as michael looked down on luke who had once again cuddled deep into his bare chest he felt confident with today’s plans, and content with what his life had given him. because with him laid the boy prettier than all the sunsets ever blessing earth.


End file.
